Take me to bed (to cuddle)
by maigonokaze
Summary: After they've been dating for a week, Maggie comes out to Amelia as asexual. Femslash February 2016


There was something strange about dating while they lived in the same house. Where before they had walked in on each other in the bathroom or burst into each other's bedrooms without a second thought, now they both moved around the house with caution.

When they got back from their date, Maggie and Amelia walked back up the driveway to Meredith's house, hand in hand. All the lights inside were out, but Meredith had left the porch light on for them. Amelia unlocked the door and they crept inside, sneaking up the creaky old stairs and past the kids' bedrooms to their own rooms. They stopped in the hallway.

"I had fun tonight," Amelia whispered. She could just see Maggie by the dim glow of Zola's "Frozen" night light outside the bathroom. "Do you want to come to my room?" In the last week, they'd gone out on three dates. They'd laughed and flirted in the hallways of the hospital. They cuddled on the couch watching PBS with Zola when Meredith had to work late. But they hadn't done anything else yet.

Maggie stopped. She pulled back. "Amelia, I'm not…"

Amelia flushed. "Sorry, I know you said you wanted to take it slow. I don't want to push."

"No, it's not that," Maggie said. She sighed. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." Amelia let Maggie pull her into her room. Maggie closed the door behind her and turned the light on.

Maggie plopped down on the end of the bed. Amelia hovered by the door until Maggie patted the bed next to her. Then Amelia joined her, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"This has been good," Maggie said. Amelia reached for her hand and Maggie squeezed back. She took a deep breath. She'd been here before and this was not a conversation that always went well.

Amelia's face fell. She didn't know what was on Maggie's mind, but whatever it was, Maggie seemed to be working up to talking about it.

"When I said I needed to take things slow, I didn't explain it all the way."

"Alright," Amelia said. "What's up?"

"I like dating you," Maggie said. She looked at Amelia and held her gaze. "I like talking to you. I like touching you. But when it comes to sex…"

"Is it that I'm a woman?" Amelia asked. "I thought- we never really talked about labels, but I was pretty sure you were giving off a lady-loving vibe from the start."

"No," Maggie assured her. "No, I am into women. Romantically. It's just when it comes to sex that I'm not so keen on it."

"Women?"

"Sex," Maggie clarified. "I'm not into sex. Never have been. Pretty sure I never will be." She watched Amelia for any reaction. "Most people don't really get it," she explained. "So if-"

"Okay," Amelia said. She paused, thinking. "So does that mean- Has what we've done so far made you uncomfortable?" Amelia asked. "Touching and cuddling and making out and all?"

"No," Maggie answered quickly. "Not at all. I just wanted to bring it up before we go any further."

"That's good," Amelia said. She fell silent for a moment, unsure of where to go next. Then she grinned, shooting Maggie the cocky smile Maggie had fallen in love with ages ago. "So… cuddling? That's something you like, right?"

Maggie smiled back. "Oh yes."

Amelia scooted closer. She ran one hand up Maggie's arm to touch the side of her face. "And kissing?" She leaned in. "That's on the table?"

Maggie closed the distance between them. She kissed Amelia, fast and hard. " _Yes,_ " she breathed.

"Good." Amelia kissed her back. Her hands went to the bottom of Maggie's shirt and she skimmed her fingertips across bare skin, starting to inch upward. "This?"

Maggie pulled back. "Go," she said. Amelia's eyebrows knit together. But before she could say anything, Maggie continued, "get changed. And get your ass back here."

Amelia laughed. "Are you going to take me to bed?" she asked. "Here I thought that was going to be my line tonight."

Maggie shook her head. "My bed. Yours is a rock." She kissed Amelia again. "Softer is better for cuddling. I plan on a lot of cuddling tonight."


End file.
